Various types of communication media have been proposed for in-car communication systems. For example, Ethernet communication over twisted-pair copper wire media is specified in “IEEE 802.3bw-2015—IEEE Standard for Ethernet Amendment 1: Physical Layer Specifications and Management Parameters for 100 Mb/s Operation over a Single Balanced Twisted Pair Cable (100BASE-T1),” March, 2015.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.